


Yaguruma's Hell

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaguruma knew it was the pendants that were making Kageyama sick, and that he had to get them away from him somehow. Spoilers for the later part of Kabuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaguruma's Hell

He knew it was the pendants that were making Kageyama sick. 

He didn't know what they did, exactly, or how, but he knew they were the reason Kageyama was feverish and weak. He'd guessed from the start that those things were bad news. They came from Zect, after all. 

He knew he had to get them away from Kageyama somehow, the same way he'd known he had to get ZaBee's Brace away from him. They, like the Brace, were nothing but empty promises and lies, nothing but chains keeping Kageyama bound to a life that wasn't meant for him but that he wanted desperately anyway.

Yaguruma knew. He understood. He'd been bound by those same chains once, until fucking Tendou Souji had come along and shattered them, along with the illusions and the lies, including the ones Yaguruma told himself.

 _Especially_  the ones Yaguruma told himself.

He had Tendou to thank and hate for his freedom, for his hell. They were one and the same, after all.

He'd wanted to share his freedom with Kageyama. The way Yaguruma saw it, Kageyama had already been well on the path to hell. All Yaguruma had wanted was to show him how to live in it, how to accept that light was denied to both of them, and that to keep reaching for it would bring nothing but pain. Pain and probably death too... and Yaguruma didn't want to think about a world without Kageyama.

He would have made Kageyama hate him like he hated Tendou, rather than let him burn and die. 

But Kageyama hadn't hated him for giving him the final pull down into the hell they shared. Quite the contrary, and that fact made Yaguruma happy, even though he would never dare say it out loud. Huddling together miserably in the middle of a rainy night, feeling Kageyama's body shiver next to his through ragged clothing that was soaked through under the stolen blanket... Yaguruma had never been happier. He didn't need Zect. He didn't need Shadow. He didn't need respect or recognition or power or a roof over his head. All he needed was Kageyama at his side. He was enough, he was everything.

He'd dared to hope he was enough for Kageyama too, and he supposed he was, some of the time, as long as Kageyama didn't look up and see the sunlight just beyond the shadows. But Kageyama wasn't really free yet. He still yearned for those chains, for the empty promises Yaguruma couldn't, wouldn't make, the promises that wings of wax would be enough to escape the dark and let him reach the sun. He still couldn't see that the only freedom he would ever have was in the dark.

In that way, he hadn't changed at all from the boy Yaguruma had first met so many years ago, reaching desperately for something that was now beyond his reach.

Yaguruma supposed that had been the reason he'd first fallen for Kageyama. And it was the reason that, try though he might, he couldn't rip hope out of his hands completely, even when he was afraid that hope would kill him.

But he'd break Kageyama's chains yet. He'd already found a different promise, a promise he  _could_  make.

 _"There's light that we can grasp too."_

He'd take Kageyama away, away from Zect's lies and the ghosts of the lives they'd thought they'd had, from these shadows that didn't protect from the harsh sunlight. He'd get Kageyama away from those damn pendants somehow, show him he didn't need those chains. They would leave it all behind, to search for their own light, a light that would be theirs only.

Together. Always. Because Yaguruma would never leave him, and he would never let Kageyama go.


End file.
